A Mission Bound On Love
by detectivecaz
Summary: M was adamant on accompanying Bond on his latest mission, much to Bond's protests. But as they are held captive by the very organisation that they had dealings with seven months prior. They will have to ensure that they make it out alive, and bring down the organisation once and for all...
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** I can't believe i'm posting another fic, when i already have a few incomplete ones. This idea was sparked by a prompt given to me in my writers cafe, and it kind of took a mind of it's own.

Let me know what you think my dears :)

Takes place roughly 7 months after the QOS movie.

Usual disclaimers apply :)

* * *

"Well, this could only happen to me! Stuck in a basement handcuffed to a pipe and with the most annoying, egocentric man I know!"

Bond turned to M; he was not exactly thrilled either at the prospect of being so close to an annoying bitch. Even, if she was his boss.

"Well, the feelings mutual! Do you think I like being handcuffed to you? It may have slipped you're mind, but it's partly you're fault we're in this mess!"

"How is it my fault?" She spluttered, honestly the nerve of that man.

"I told you I could handle this mission alone, but oh no you have to decide to come along! You are the bloody head of MI6 for Christ sake! What were you thinking?"

M looked away from him. The truth was she did not know what she was thinking. She realised what a fool she had been, but she was not going to tell him that. She rounded back on him, her anger reaching new levels.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

She let out a hollow laugh "So that's it, it's because I'm a woman, you think I shouldn't be out in the field and that I can't handle myself!"

"Damn it M, that's not what I'm saying, stop twisting my words! I know you can handle yourself! It's the fact that if you are at headquarters I know you are safe!"

She could not believe what she was hearing.

"Well someone is acting like they care! Are you becoming sentimental? I never pegged you for the type!"

James looked at her with a disbelieving look on her face. "Is that what you think? You think I don't care about you?"

"You haven't exactly, shown it in the past few years Bond! We are always at each others throats!"

James sighed, "Only because we are too bloody stubborn to admit when one of us is wrong."

M looked to him, wondering what was going through that mind of his.

"What are you saying Bond?"

He clenched his hands together in frustration at the full mess of the situation that they currently found themselves.

"I care about you M! Sometimes I want to punch something, when you go on one of your rants, but I do care about you. Maybe even more than a boss."

M did not know what to say, she turned away from him. It was all she could do in this situation.

"Say something!"

M closed her eyes, "What do you want me to say? That I feel the same way?"

"Well don't you? You can't deny there isn't something between us!"

She turned to look at him, and noticed the earnest expression in his eyes.

"That may be, but you have to understand Bond. That being in a relationship with one of my agents would be frowned upon. We could both lose our jobs. Is that something you would be willing to risk? You have always said this job is all you have."

There was a jangle of handcuffs as James' took M's handcuffed hands in his.

"It may have been, but I've came to realise that I could have something so much better, than me being an agent. I'm past the retirement age for an agent, so if I lose my job I know it will be for a good cause, because I would have you."

"You're serious aren't you" M searched his eyes for any doubt.

"Yes, more than anything."

Bond let go of M's hand when they heard the sound of the door unlocking.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the head MI6 and her pet dog. When my men told me that they had captured you, I just had to see it for myself."

"What do you want?"

"Ah yes James Bond they told me all about you. You're insubordination skills, and rogue agent status, why they don't put you down is beyond me."

"And now we have the Head of MI6 herself." He looked her up and down, a lustful look on his face.

"They said you were old, but they failed to mention your beauty, and your assets." His eyes locked onto her chest.

James did not like the looks he was giving M they were almost predatory. He had to get them out of here and fast. He watched as he made his way over to her, he clenched his hands into fist and could feel his nails dig into his palm.

"I'll ask you again, who are you, and what do you want."

"Who I am is no relevance to you, but I will tell you that you have met my associates a Mr White and a Mr Green."

"You're a member of Quantum?"

"I can see why they keep you now, she has trained you well, it's a shame that neither of you will make it out of here alive. Although, I think I may decide to spare our dear head here."

He reached out a hand and M tensed as he ran his hand down her face and chest. "You really have aged well."

"Take your hands off her!"

"Well, this certainly is a surprise; the agent has feelings for his boss. I can understand why, she really is something."

"Even if you do kill us, my people will find you and when they do you and your organisation have no chance of surviving."

"And quite a temper on you too, I bet you are a little spit fire in bed."

"If I am it is no concern of yours, touch me again and I swear it will be your last."

"I wouldn't make accusations you won't be able to keep. As for your people finding us, they will not have much luck we have associates everywhere. But you know this already, as one of your bodyguards Mitchell I think his name was had you fooled for years."

"Haines, the Prime Minister is on the phone for you."

"Tell him I'll be there in a few moments, and have someone bring this lady up to my room, I think its time we got acquainted."

The guard nodded and left. "Looks like I will have to leave you for the time being, but I look forward to seeing you tonight." He said the last part to M who gave him a cold defiant look.

They watched as he started to leave before turning round and pulling M in for a rough kiss. M struggled trying to get him off her, his hand on her head held her in place. She bit his lip, which caused him to pull back.

He grabbed M's face with one hand, his hold tight enough to bruise. "You will pay for that later."

Letting go of her face, he turned turned on his heels and walked out the door, locking it behind him.

Once he had left, M let out a breath she did not know she was holding. James noticed she was shaking, with anger or shock he did not know. He would kill that bastard, and he would enjoy doing it.

"M, are you alright?"

"Fine, but I'll feel better once we get out of here."

"Did you know the Prime Minister was in on this?"

"I had a suspicion he was, but this proves it for definite. He has been giving them government secrets, which is why they are always one-step in front of us. We have to bring this organisation down Bond."

"We will, but first we have to get out of these handcuffs and find a way out of here. I would prefer it before one of his people takes you to his room."

"That may work in our favour; it will give me a chance to see the layout of where he is holding us, and hopefully get some information along the way."

"It's too risky, anything could happen."

M was touched he cared enough for her, when they get out of here they would have to discuss their feelings for one another, but first she would focus on getting out of here.

"I'll be careful, if he tries anything he won't live to see another day."

Bond didn't like this idea it was too risky, but what other choice did they have. He knew M could take care of herself but that did not mean he was not worried for her safety. If anything happened to her, he would never forgive himself.

"Fine, we will do it your way for now. If you see anything that can be used for a weapon you take it and keep it hidden should you need to use it."

M gave a nod in understanding. They both turned to the door when they heard it unlocking again. Two guards stepped in and made their way over to them. One trained their gun on them, while the other undid M's handcuffs.

Grabbing her arm, he told her to walk. She looked back to Bond and saw the worry on his face. She turned away from him when the man's grip on her arm got tighter, as he roughly pulled her towards the exit.

Bond watched on as they roughly took her from the room and out of his line of vision, when the door locked behind them. Looking around the room, he tried to find anything useful that would get him out of the cuffs. The quicker he did that, the quicker he could get to M.


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: I think I have a general idea of where I am taking this fic. Within Temptation songs helped a lot with this tonight. _**

**_The next few chapters will be flashing between past and present day narrative. Just for a little heads up. _**

**_For Saye0036, hope this chapter is okay my dear. _**

**_Hope you enjoy! :D_**

* * *

**Three days earlier**

M was sitting behind her desk as she looked over at Bond, trying to keep her anger in check as he once again decided to disobey orders on his latest mission. She felt like a broken record half the time, having to give him the same prep talk on more than one occasion. She was sick of telling him as much as he was sick of hearing it. Perhaps, if he listened to her once in a while, all of this could be avoided and it would make her job considerably easier.

Bond stared back at M, knowing she was a fuse waiting to ignite and he had a feeling whatever he said at this moment, he was going to be the reason. He may as well get it over with as quickly as possible.

"Are you alright M?"

"Alright? No, I'm bloody not alright Bond! I gave you direct orders to bring in our lead suspect. Not destroy half of Rio and kill our suspect when you managed to apprehend him!"

"Technically that wasn't all my fault."

Bond saw her eye twitch and he knew he was in for it.

"Not your fault? For Christ sake Bond! I saw the CCTV footage. You purposely destroyed near enough everything in your sight when it could be easily avoided! Do you bloody like to cause destruction wherever you go?"

She stood up and and walked over to the window trying to calm down before she throttled him.

"You had more than one opportunity to stop him! Yet, you kept up the chase for what? Half of a city destroyed and a dead suspect! Not to mention, the PM wants a full debrief on events, which will be left to me once again to pick up the bloody pieces and defend your arse again when I should just wash my hands of you!"

She turned to look at him, breathing heavily. "You had best get your goddamn act together Bond, because the next time this happens! You're done. My hands are tied Bond! I can only cover for you so many times! I need agents who can follow orders and quite frankly the path you are going down, I can't see one of those agents being you!"

"You've said on more than one occasion I'm the best this agency has M! No, you know what I think it is! I think those government bastards are finally making you crack under pressure!"

"Under pressure?! You aren't the one that has to deal with them Bond! You may think your actions have no consequences but I'll tell you right now! Everything you do falls back on me and this agency!"

Bond knew his actions would be questioned, but he had never thought about what M would have to go through. He had been focused on getting his missions completed he never thought once about what she had to cope with. He could feel guilt wash over him, damn this woman. He had tried to hate her, but she got under his skin and instead of hating her, his feelings towards her were the opposite.

He could feel something stir inside him as he continued to watch her. There was something mesmerising about her when she was angry. Perhaps it was one reason why he decided to piss her off so much. It made her more beautiful in his eyes.

He had no idea what his exact feelings to M were, but there was something and the truth of the matter was, it slightly scared him. He didn't do commitment, not since that bitch. It happened four years ago. Yet Vesper still caused a rage in him, even if she was blackmailed. He wouldn't be trusting himself to a woman again, with the exception of one and she certainly didn't see him that way. One because M would never get in a relationship with one of her agents, especially one that was twenty eight years her junior. And, secondly as of right now she wanted to no doubt kill him.

"What is it you want me to say exactly M? Because quite frankly the way I see it. No matter what I say will probably end with you biting my head off."

"That isn't even the half of it Bond! I should bloody suspend you for your actions without pay!"

"Then why haven't you?"

M walked back over to her desk and picked up a file that was sitting there and handed it over to him.

"We have received information, that there has been five deaths in the past three weeks. Each of them government officials. One from Italy, Russia, Haiti, Greece and Bolivia."

James looked at her at hearing Bolivia, knowing too well what went down there the last time.

"Do we have any leads on who it might be?"

"No, whoever did these killings knew what they were doing. They knew their routines and somehow managed to get past security."

James looked back down at the file, reading over one of the victim reports.

"How were they killed?"

"They were tortured first, then killed execution style. Their bodies were then dumped at each of their headquarters. I have agents at each of the locations hopefully they will find something that may give us a concrete lead."

"That doesn't explain why you need me M. It's obvious, you have this covered."

"We received a call from the French prime minister. Apparently there has been a threat against his life."

"So, you want me to what? Go and babysit?"

"As a matter of speaking. He is holding a state party in two days time, so there is a chance that's when our culprits will attack."

"And what if the threat isn't is no more than a few choice placed words from an angry civilian?"

"Well, if it comes to nothing it makes your job significantly easier doesn't it Bond. I told him we would be available on the next available flight."

"You what? You can not be bloody serious M!"

"He personally invited me to a state party that he is hosting and I accepted his invitation. After the mess you created recently, it's my way of ensuring you actually follow my orders, because quite frankly you don't seem to do it when I'm at HQ."

She saw him about to protest, and cut him off. "We can't afford another death on our hands Bond!"

James gave her a calculating look. "Why do I have the impression there is something you aren't telling me M?"

She opened the top drawer of her desk, and handed him the folded piece of paper.

"I received this. It was laying on my desk this morning."

James took the folded piece of paper from her and quickly read it over.

**_M,_**

**_No doubt you will have caught notice of the recent deaths that have been plaguing the news. You and your loyal lap dog should have stayed out of our affairs and all of this could be avoided._**

**_The rules have changed since the last time we met M. Greene may have told Bond everything there is to know about us, but you haven't even touched the surface. We all have secrets M. I would watch your back. With all these government officials dropping dead. I wouldn't be surprised if you were next. Be careful with who you trust in that little government of yours, they may be your downfall, if Bond doesn't cause it first._**

**_No doubt you saw the present that accompanied this letter, think of it as a gift of what I'm intending to do to you for the exact same thing you did to me. I would keep security with you daily, that is if you can trust them. We know how your former bodyguard turned out._**

**_I'll be seeing you and Bond soon M. But until then enjoy your life while you can, you may find it cut short unexpectedly._**

**_Sincerely, _**

**_An old friend_**

There was no name, but Bond knew already who it was from.

"What did he send you?" He crumbled the paper in his hands.

"This." She held up the bullet before placing it on her desk.

"The CCTV is being checked over, but I won't hold my breath they will find anything remotely helpful."

"You're not going to that state party."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me! There has been a threat made not only against the French Prime Minister, but also a threat against you and you think I'm going to let you waltz out into the field?"

"That's not your decision to make Bond! I can take care of myself!"

"When was the last time you were bloody out in the field? Christ do you even know how to protect yourself, let alone fire a gun? "

M felt her anger rising once again. "What the hell do you take me for Bond? A damsel in distress? I'm more than capable of looking after myself I have been doing it for years!"

Bond lets out a scoff, not believing a word she was saying. "If anything happens to you out there, it will fall back on me? How do you think I will feel knowing I got the head of MI6 killed? I can handle this mission better on my own!"

"It's my decision Bond! You just focus on doing your job and let me worry about me!"

A knock at the door cut off whatever it was Bond was going to say.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal Tanner, as he looked between M and Bond sensing the tension in the air.

"Did I interrupt something ma'am?"

"No. What can I do for you Tanner?"

"Everything has been arranged for you and Bond's flight to France ma'am. You both leave first thing in the morning. The French Prime Minister has arranged transport for you when you land."

"Thank you Tanner. Did you hear anything back about the CCTV footage?"

"Not yet ma'am. I take it you have filled Bond in on latest events?"

"I have Tanner and we have now come to some sort of arrangement."

"Speak for yourself M. I still think you should stay here."

"I'm not getting into this argument again Bond. Now, I think that's everything. Head home and I'll see you tomorrow! I need you at your best Bond, don't let me down out there! Or what we discussed earlier will become reality! Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal ma'am. Tanner."

Bond stood up and and made his way from her office leaving M and Tanner alone.

"Perhaps he is right ma'am? It's a big risk on your part."

"I'm aware of that Tanner, but White and his organisation have taken us for idiots for the last time. This time we'll make sure they are taken care of."

"As long as you are sure ma'am. Just be careful."

"Getting sentimental are we Tanner?"

"If you want to call it that. I think of you as a friend as well as a boss M. Just watch yourself out there."

"I will Tanner. Make sure this place is still standing when I get back."

"Bond is with you ma'am so I think the building will be relatively safe."

M felt her lip twitch as she tried to hold back a smile. "Quite. Keep me fully updated on any developments from the CCTV while I'm away. We need all the information we can get on White. Though I have the impression there is more than White calling the shots this time. Their motives have changed Tanner."

"What makes you so sure ma'am?"

"Just something White said in his note. They disappeared for two years only to resurface now."

Tanner knew she had a point, it did seem odd, but then again they had been almost non-existent anything could have happened in those years.

"What do you reckon it is ma'am?"

"I'm not too sure Tanner, but it appears their motives have changed and until we know what their new motives are. We are sitting here with a blind eye. They have had a few years to plan this. Which means they are no longer one step in front. Our problems are worse than before Tanner, this time they do not have anything to lose."

She looked back down to the bullet on her desk.

"And if that's the case, then God help us in the days to come."

/*\\*/*\

**Present day**

Looking around the room, Bond tried to find anything useful that would get him out of the cuffs. He let out a frustrated sigh at seeing nothing in sight that would be remotely useful. He looked at the pipe he was cuffed to seeing it was old and slightly shaky. Twisting his hands he started to try to weaken the links on the cuffs, hoping it would get him free from the pipe. Once he accomplished that, he could find a way out of here and get to M. The woman's name made him work faster, as he tried not to think about the worst case scenario once that bastard was in the same room as her. If he or anyone else from their organisation touched her. Then he would make sure they knew who they were really dealing with and he wouldn't be so forgiving. MI6 and the government be damned, he would be doing this his own way. That way he would make sure White and Quantum disappeared for good.


End file.
